descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Beast
Beast (King Adam) is one of the main characters of the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants. He is the Former King of the kingdom of Auradon. He is one of the heroes and he is also the father of Ben and the husband of Belle. Before Auradon King Beast was originally a prince who was handsome but was selfish and unkind.One Christmas night,a elder woman came to his castle and ask for shelter(in return a rose).But he said,"I don't need a rose,go away you rinchit old hag",soon the old hag revealed herself as the Enchantress.She later turn the Prince into a hideous beast and all the servants who lived there turned into mystical objects.10 years later,when Maurice(Belle's father) accidentally came to his castle,The Beast later trapped Maurice in the castle since he thought he was trespassing and wasn't welcome there.When Belle arrives to the castle,she later found her father and tells the beast to let him go.She tells him that to take her as his prisoner instead of her father and then sent Maurice back to the village.Then Lumiere tells beast since belle would be staying with them,should he give her a room.The Beast later gave Belle a room and tells her that the castle is hers and that she could go anywhere she likes but instead of The West Wing since it's Forbidden.He later tells her,"You will join me for dinner,that's not a request"!After Beast was waiting for belle for dinner,Cogsworth tells him that she not coming for dinner,the beast tried to tell beast to come but then she refuses and says,"Fine,then go ahead and STARVE"!Then. He goes to the west wing to get the mirror(given to him by the enchantress)to see what was belle doing in her room,she later tells the wardrobe that she doesn't want to do anything with him,the beast tell himself,"She will never see me as anything,but a monster.When Belle enters The West Wing,Beast later frightens her ,since she disobeyed him and then Belle Leaves his castle.After Belle was going to be eaten by wolves,the beast saves belle and the defeats the wolves.With him injured,belle saves him and takes him back to the castle.After,The Beast wanted to do something for her in return,her gift was a giant library and then the beast and belle were now getting along with each other(Something There).Then,Beast and Belle were reading,"Romeo and Juliet",then after belle finished reading,she tells the beast to read it to her,but the problem was that it has been so long since Beast has read,luckily belle helps him read(Human Again).The Beast and Belle later danced in a ball room(Tale as old as time),then Beast released belle and gives her the mirror so she could always have a way to look back and Belle leaves to rescue her father.When Gaston,Lefou and the rest of the mob come to his castle,Mrs.Potts warns the beast that the castle is under attack,the beast respond is,"It doesn't matter now,just let them come.After The Beast's servants defeated the mob,gaston come to the west wing and attacks the beast but the beast fights back and defeats Gaston.Gaston pledges some mercy to live and the beast tell him,"Get out",after Belle arrives with the beast finally being with her again but Gaston stabs the beast and Gaston later losses his grip and dies.The Beast final words to her was,"At least I got to see you,one last time".He was later brought back to life as his human form and Belle was finally reunited with him along Lumiere,Cogsworth,Mrs.Potts and Chip becoming human again. Aftermath After marrying Belle, King Beast United all of the kingdoms and made the United States of Auradon.After this,he banished all the villains and their evil sidekicks to the Isle of the Lost, with a magic barrier to keep them there. It is revealed in the book that they even had to bring back villains from the dead (Basically ALL the villains) to put them on the Isle. Beast and Belle then had Benjamin (Ben).o Personality *Not Good (formerly) in Beauty and the Beast **Selfish (formerly) in Beauty and The Beast **Unkind (formerly) in Beauty and The Beast **Kind **Gentle **Generous Trivia *A shapeshifting statue of him as beast to man is in front of the school to symbolize that anyone can change their future. *He married Belle at 28 years old, and he married her twenty years ago, so that means he currently is 48. *While Ben was being tailored for his coronation suit he joked that he didn't make a good decision until he was 42. *He also jokes that he was either going to marry Belle or the teapot, a reference to Mrs. Potts. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Parents Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Classic characters Category:Main Characters Category:Disney Princes